Ninja
:Were you looking for Fire Ninja, Water Ninja, Snow Ninja or Ninja (the moderator)? .]] ]] Ninjas are Penguins who are accomplished in the art of Card-Jitsu. There are currently 4 types of Ninjas: Normal, Fire, Water and Snow. Each ninja has their own powers. They were, prior to October 2008, nothing more than rumors, due to the fact that, having previously existed in Penguin Chat 3, people wondered if they might exist in Club Penguin too. It actually was possible to become one before October 2008. On the home page of Penguin Chat 3, when you created your penguin, if you clicked "N" in "Choose your penguin's color", you would become one. Rumours such as becoming one if one stood still in the Dojo for half an hour were proven false, since one is logged off automatically if they remain idle for ten minutes. Not until November 14, 2008 were they were confirmed real by The Penguin Times. On November 17, 2008, it became possible to become one by beating the Sensei (a mysterious figure who appeared shortly after the Dojo was struck by lightning and covered in snow) at Card-Jitsu. Trivia *During construction to "Dig out the Dojo", if you clicked the lightbulbs on the stairs to the roof from left to right and then clicked the poster, the poster would spell Ninja and would show a Picture of a Ninja. *The 172nd edition of the Penguin Times said that they are peace-loving penguins and big fans of the arts. *They typically wear a black suit, black belt and black face mask, and can become semitransparent by dancing whilst wearing this. *Before they were introduced onto Club Penguin, websites would constantly claim about the shadows which would be found in the Ski Lodge, Lighthouse and various other places across the island. Many of the common ninja hiding places were turned into reality just before ninjas appeared in November 2008 (clicking on a ninja-shaped mirror reflection, for instance, would animate the shadow and make it disappear). *In November 2008, there were to be ninjas jumping from the sky and bouncing away. This one used to come every 5 minutes at the Town, HQ, Ski Hill, and the Plaza. After they became available, these 'mysterious penguins vanished.The ninjas found at the Lighthouse and Ski Lodge are still there. *During the Card-Jitsu Party 2011, jumping ninjas returned at the Dojo. *The Ninjas from Penguin Chat 3 used to carry a sword on their back, resembling real ninjas, but however, the Sword did not return on Club Penguin, but in Medieval Party 2012, an item called Thunder Blade was released, which is a sword, so Penguins use the Thunder Blade. *Fire Ninjas and Water Ninjas can change the weather by having 5 penguins dancing with the same element suit. *There is a Club Penguin staff member named Ninja. *Each Ninja element has it's own strength and weakness. *On the original Club Penguin 2005 homepage, if you clicked the letter "N" from the logo, a ninja will appear and vanish after a second. Appearances Many traces of ninjas have been spotted all over the island. Here are some: * In the Ski Lodge you can see there is a mirror above the fireplace. If you look closely you can see a shadow of a ninja appears in it! If you wait long enough, you'll see it move. * In the Mine, a bit of rock will form the shape of a penguin face. If you look carefully, the holes in the rock looks like penguin eyes and the beak is shown as a bigger rock. As the rocks uses slight different shades of grey, looking really closely you can even see a line that shows the white part of the body. * In the Lighthouse, on the pile of nets next to the ship steering wheel, look carefully against the wall. You can see a shadow! * On the old login screen, a big penguin would appear in the town. If you clicked then 'N' of Nightclub, the penguin would turn black and a ninja mask would suddenly appear on him! * In the old PSA HQ, on the big wall of screen monitors, there used to be old blue pictures of penguins on the monitors. However, on the Dojo screen, the penguins were on the WALL! This could mean they are ninjas as ninjas can climb walls. However they were soon removed. * On the old Pet Shop roof, there are two footprints in the snow. These could be ninjas! * In the dojo, look at the windows at the top. If you look a ninja will appear and do some martial art. * The old Gift shop had a black shadow underneath one of the clothes hangers. If you waited, you could see a shadow run with it! * In the new Snow Forts, if you look carefully behind the clock tower, you can see a strange shadow which looks like a penguin's beak. What could have caused a strange shadow like that? Could it be ninjas? * In the Cove, if you look in the window of the surf shack, you can see a penguin shadow in the it! * Again in the Cove, on the rock in the corner of the cove, there is a pair of spiked shadows on the rock. What could be causing these spikes? *Card-Jitsu *Card-Jitsu Fire *Card-Jitsu Water *Card-Jitsu Snow *The Club Penguin Times Gallery Ninjas in Club Penguin File:Ninja bg.png|A typical ninja look in a player card. File:Ninja_in-game.png|A typical ninja in-game. NinjaWithAmuletPlayerCard.png.png|A Ninja wearing the Amulet on a Player card. NinjaWithAmuletInGame.png|A ninja wearing the amulet in-game. Ninjas actions File:Ninja action 1.png|A typical ninja dancing (the ninja becomes invisible). File:Ninja action 2.png|A typical ninja waving (note he is wearing Cloud Wave Bracers). Ninjas around Club Penguin File:Ninja in wall.png|A ninja in the mirror (Note there are two of them). File:Ninja.jpg|A ninja spotted at the Dojo. File:Ninjas_in_a_Dojo1.png|Two ninjas spotted at the Dojo. File:Image11.jpg|Two ninjas spotted at the Dojo. File:Ninja222.PNG|A ninja spotted at the Lighthouse, who is invisible. Ninjas around Penguin Chat 3 20120406233134!Ninja.jpg|Two ninjas spotted at the Night Club. Ninja_PC3.png|Two ninjas spotted at the Town. Penguin Chat 3 Ninja.png|A ninja in Penguin Chat 3. Others Ninja real youtube.PNG|One of ninjas. The penguin named Ninja is a moderator. Ninja limited penguin.png|A limited ninja plush penguin Ninja.PNG|The ninja which was on the old Club Penguin homepage. Ninja Old Header.png|A ninja as seen in the site's old header. Ninja5.png|One as seen in Card-Jitsu. PC Ninja and CP Ninja.png|Difference between Club Penguin and Penguin Chat 3 ninjas. Note that the Penguin Chat 3 one has a sword. Very old ninja.png|The old ninja item looks. NinjasPowerCard.png|After playing a Ninja power-card, two of them appear and scare the other player. ChristmasLightsPowerCard.png|Two appear after playing a Christmas light's power card in Card-Jitsu. Penguin117.png Penguin222.png Penguin475.png CJScpblog.png|Ninjas with 2013's new design. Ninja VS Villains.jpg|Ninjas battling Villains for the Card Jitsu Snow game Paper_Ninja.png|A ninja as seen on the Card-Jitsu Black Belt postcard. A ninja.png Penguin1869.png Penguin1868.png Penguin1855.png Penguin1854.png Penguin1853.png Penguin1852.png Penguin1851.png Penguin1850.png Penguin1849.png snowyvideo7.PNG|A ninja battling Scrap snowyvideo2.PNG|A ninja battling Tank Sensei and his Ninjas.png See also *Fire Ninja *Ninja Hideout *Ninja Shadows *Ninja Mask *Card-Jitsu Fire *Card-Jitsu Water *Water Ninja *Card-Jitsu *Snow Ninja *Card-Jitsu Snow *Card-Jitsu Party 2011 *Card-Jitsu Party 2013 Category:Secrets Category:Types of Penguins Category:Ninjas Category:Sensei Category:Snow Category:Fire Ninjas Category:Card-Jitsu Water Category:Card-Jitsu Fire Category:Card-Jitsu Snow Category:Water Category:Fire Category:Card-Jitsu Category:Water Ninjas Category:Ninja